


Who's Crazy?

by SkylarEQuinn



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarEQuinn/pseuds/SkylarEQuinn
Summary: Soulmates Human AU. Mathias remembers all of his past lives with his beautiful wife, Lovise. The only tricky part is getting her to fall in love with him every time. In this life, he is a therapist and she is his client. Can he really make it work this time without breaking any rules?





	1. Chapter 1

Mathias Kᴓhler sat back at his desk in his office. He looked at his degrees on his wall. They were of varying differentiations of psychology. In this life, he was certain that he wanted to be a therapist so he could help the woman that he loved. After all, in his last lives, she was extremely unstable mentally.

Ever since Mathias was young, he remembered his past lives. On his fifth birthday, he remembered every fifth birthday he had ever had. As a child, he had gotten some of his lives mixed up, managing to scare some people, but as an adult he could remember which life was which.

Yet there was a common denominator in every life. And that common denominator was her. Her name was Lovise Bondevik, and she was Mathias's world. She was all he could ever desire in life, with her long, silky blonde hair and those deep sapphire eyes. In Mathias's most desperate times going through college, he had to keep reminding himself that it was her he was doing it for just the get the motivation to complete some of his assignments. To him, Lovise was worth everything.

Mathias smiled as he looked down at his appointment book. Just as he had anticipated, she had finally scheduled an appointment with him. He snapped the book shut, smirking. Everything was going according to his plan.

He ran a hand through his golden locks in anticipation. He had three appointments before her and was starting to get impatient. Even though it was just the beginning of the day, he was already impatient and counting down the hours on the clock, though it was not for the end of the day to come. It was waiting for the arrival of his beautiful Lovise.

.

Lovise Bondevik pushed her bangs out of her face and clipped them back with her golden cross hairclip. She examined her reflection in the mirror. As always, she looked about as good as it was going to get. She sighed and picked up her purse, heading out the door.

Ever since her ex-boyfriend had moved out, she had started walking everywhere instead of driving or using the bus or a cab, almost as if to make a point to him that she didn't need a stupid fitness trainer boyfriend to feel good about herself. He was always talking about how she was a bit lazy, never wanting to go out for sunrise jogs on the beach with him or anything like that. The honest truth was that Lovise was just not a morning person. In all honesty, she probably would've drowned him in the water had she gone on those jogs with him. So she considered it best for his own safety that she didn't go with him. He never really understood her anyway.

As she walked down the street, Lovise glanced up at the sky. Blue skies, that was good. At least it wasn't going to rain that day. There was the silver lining to having to wake up earlier than normal to make her stupid appointment; she wasn't going to get rained on.

If there was anything that killed Lovise's mood more than anything, it was the weather. It was almost as if she were affected by the weather as much as the climate itself was. If it was rainy, she was moody. If it was stormy, she was in a terrible mood. If it was cloudy, she was very spacey. Sunny days were her best days. She was neutral on those days. She considered her therapist a very lucky man to have the opportunity to meet her on a sunny day. He wouldn't have to deal with any of her moods.

.

Mathias sat back at his desk after his last client before Lovise finished up his session. He was getting so antsy that he almost couldn't stand it. The moment of truth was on its way. He was going to finally meet his beautiful Lovise in this life! His heart was beating out of control in his chest, and he could only hope she could calm it just by sitting in his office.

"Well, Kevin, our time is up," Mathias said, ending the session. "We'll talk more about this next time, okay? I'm sorry to cut things short, but I have a full day today and a very packed schedule this week. I'm sure I can fit you in next week, though. Make sure to see my secretary on the way out and keep your chin up, okay?" He smiled at the man on his couch. "Please try to have a good week, and I'll see you at our next appointment."

The man smiled. "Thank you, Mathias. You really are the best therapist in this practice." He got up and left the room.

Mathias really did enjoy getting compliments like that, but there was only one person he wanted to hear that from. And that one person was the only person who truly mattered to him, Lovise Bondevik.

Now, as he anxiously awaited Pam, the receptionist, to tell him that his next appointment was ready, he closed his eyes, replaying all of their past lives together in his head. They may not have always been happy marriages. In fact, he and Lovise tended to argue a lot in past lives, but he had never felt more in love with anyone ese in his life. In some lives they would have one child, and in others they had up to eight. It just all depended on what was going on in their lives. He personally wondered how many they would have in this life.

"Dr. Kᴓhler, your next appointment is ready," Pam announced through the intercom that linked his office to the front desk. "A young female by the name of Lovise Bondevik."

"Thank you, Pam. I'll be out in a moment," Mathias told her. He stood and straightened up his clothes before checking his appearance in his mirror in his office. Nothing seemed off about him, so he went out to the waiting room and nearly passed out when he saw her. She was even more breathtakingly beautiful in this life than she had been in other lives. "Lovise Bondevik," he softly called out, pretending he didn't know who she was.

Lovise quickly looked up. Her sapphire eyes rested on him and she stood, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "That's me," she said, walking over.

"Hey there, I'm Mathias," he said. "I'll be your therapist." He led her down the hallway to his office. "In my office, I like to see us as equals, so I would like you to call me by my first name."

"Okay," Lovise said with a nod as she was led into his office. She sat on his couch and set her purse next to him. "It was suggested to me by my friends that I start coming to therapy after my boyfriend and I broke up last month." Her gaze fell to the floor. "I wasn't too broken up about it, even though we were together for two years. He was always bossing me around."

Sounds like typical Lovise, Mathias thought as he nodded. "So then what made you want an appointment with a therapist?" he asked her.

"I figured it would be nice to have someone to talk to," she answered. "I mean, I know that sounds stupid, but I just feel kind of alone. My friends and family don't exactly understand me, and I know it sounds weird, but I don't really understand me either, Mathias. I was thinking that maybe you could help me out with that."

"I can certainly try my best to help you out with that," Mathias said with a nod. "After all, it's my job to do so." He smiled at her. "So who was this boyfriend of yours, and why weren't you broken up about him after a two-year relationship?"

"He was all about fitness," Lovise complained. "Berwald is a fitness trainer at the local gym here, and all he wanted to do was have me work out with him. Honestly, the only time we truly did a workout was when we had sex."

Mathias tried his best not to show how jealous he was of Berwald. "I see," he said, trying not to clench his jaw in anger toward Berwald. "So the only time you would work out was when you had sex? And would you say you guys did that a lot since he was always wanting you to work out?"

Lovise nodded. "Every day, at least once a day. Sometimes more. It all depended on if I was feeling it," she answered. "You know, I don't miss sex with him, though. He literally treated it like a workout, whereas I wanted to focus on the love aspect of it. He wasn't interested in that part of it at all. Well I wasn't interested in the workout part."

Mathias tried his best not to smile. There was his Lovise, focusing on the love aspect of it all. "I see. So do you believe that love exists and is a true thing, not just a feeling that some people just develop out of the blue?"

"I believe that people come into our lives for a reason," Lovise answered. "And I do believe that love and soulmates exist. But what I don't believe is that we only love one person all our lives. Because in the beginning I loved Berwald so much, and it didn't last. So how am I supposed to know that the next man I love will last?"

"You do have a point there," Mathias answered, pointing at her with his pen as he took notes. He was starting to realize that his notes on Lovise were the most detailed notes he had taken all day long. He didn't know whether he should be concerned or not about that.

"What do you believe about all of that stupid love stuff, Mathias?" she asked him.

"What do I believe?" Mathias asked. "I believe that there is only one woman out there for me, and that when I find her, I'll know it. I believe in past lives, and that she'll be there for me in every life that there is. And whenever I find her in each life, I'll know exactly who she is."

Lovise cracked a small smile. "That's an interesting theory, Mathias." She nodded absently as she thought more about it. "And interesting theory indeed."

"Isn't it, though?" Mathias asked with a grin. "Have you ever thought about things like that?"

"About past lives?" Lovise asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have, but I've never thought too much into it."

"What do you think you were in a past life?" Mathias asked. "I'm curious to know why."

"I would like to believe that I helped out during the Civil War," she answered. "I want to believe that I was a nurse to wounded soldiers, and that I fell in love with one and married him when the war ended."

Mathias thought back to the Civil War past life when they met. He wanted to tell her how right she really was, but he couldn't. His memories went back to seeing her for the first time as his nurse and telling her how lovely she truly was. It was his fifth reincarnation, and he couldn't help but think that she just got more and more beautiful each life. And that still held true to this life.

He nodded his head in agreement. "For some reason, I could see that as well, Lovise," he answered.

She smiled, satisfied. "Thank you, Mathias. I've always considered myself kind and caring, even though people see me as cold and unfriendly. It's just that they don't take the time to get to know me. But my insurance is paying you to get to know me, so you'll get to know how kind and caring I really am."

"You're the kind of person I would want to get to know outside of here as well," Mathias answered before thinking.

Lovise blinked in surprise. "You would?" She suddenly registered it. "Mathias, are you flirting with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he quickly said.

"Because if you are, that was pretty smooth," she said with a smile. "And I would like to get to know you outside of here as well." She blushed as she said it and looked down at her hands, which were folded firmly in her lap. Lovise bit her lips in anticipation of what he'd say.

"I can't exactly do that, though," Mathias sighed. "Since I'm a professional doctor." He thought for a moment. "But when you're done with your sessions, I would be honored to see you outside of my office."

She looked up at him, sapphire eyes knowing. "That would be nice."

Mathias then situated himself better in his chair. "Now, Miss Bondevik, let's get more into why you're here."

.

After the session was over, Lovise got up from the couch against her better judgement. What she really wanted was to stay there with Mathias. She really liked him. All she wanted to do was sit and talk the day away with him. Yet she didn't understand why, because she hated talking to people. So why did she enjoy talking to him? It confused her.

She shrugged it off as she began her walk home. It was too much for her to think about at that moment. All she really wanted was to go home and think about that gorgeous, spiky-haired therapist in the comfort of her own home. Her heart began to race as she walked. God, she liked him so much!

"Stop it, Lovise," she muttered to herself. "He's a professional. He probably didn't mean he wanted to date you. Guys just say things to get girls all riled up about themselves. He was probably just being friendly. He seems like one of those guys."

But what if he was one of those guys who really is interested? a small voice in the back of her head asked her.

She grabbed her head. "Stop it," she hissed to herself. "Don't get your hopes up at all. He's not into you like that!"

.

Mathias sat back at his desk and barely paid any attention to any of his clients the rest of the day. Sure, he felt bad, but all he could think about was Lovise and how wonderful and beautiful she was. He was so deeply in love with her already. She was just like he remembered her from all of their past lives together.

"You did good, Mat," he told himself at the end of the day. "She's a keeper." He began to whistle happily as he prepared his office for the next day. "Yup, definitely a girl to keep."

.

That night as Lovise laid in bed, her therapy session played over and over in her head. All she could think of was how familiar Mathias seemed to her. She was certain that she had never met him before in her entire life, yet she felt as if she had always known him. It was strange to her, but yet it was a nice, warm feeling to feel so close to someone like that.

Maybe you knew him in a past life, her mind suggested to her.

Lovise shook her head to rid herself of the thought. "Past lives don't exist," she told herself. "You're wrong. I've never met him before. Not in this life or in any other. But he is wonderful, and I could talk to him forever if it were possible."

She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. It was true. Maybe she was starting to fall for her therapist. Deep down, she knew that wasn't okay, but then again, what really was okay in this day and age?


	2. Chapter 2

Lovise woke up bright and early on the morning of her next therapy appointment. She was excited to see that stunningly attractive therapist of hers. Her mind played his image in it every night as she fell asleep, making him more and more desirable to her with every passing day. She had somewhat of a schoolgirl-ish crush on him. Just thinking of him would've made her giggle if she were the giggling type.

She got up and showered, preparing herself to look her best for Mathias. After all, she wanted to leave a good impression on him.

"Lovise, today is going to be your day," she told her reflection as she styled her hair. She hated that she had one piece of hair that always curled, no matter what. It irritated her. Why couldn't it just lie flat? Knowing she was going to lose this battle with her hair, she huffed out and just let it be. Not like she would win anyway.

She set out to therapy, inspecting the sky. It was partly cloudy, but she didn't think it would affect her mood that much. After all, it wasn't completely cloudy. She could still see the sun.

Lovise hummed to herself on the way to the office. As she hummed, she tried to think back to the last time she had hummed so happily. She couldn't remember when it was. It felt good to be so happy, though. Therapy should go wonderfully. At least she hoped it would. After all, it was therapy with a really handsome man. That was something to put anyone in a good mood.

She arrived fairly early for her appointment and sat herself in a vacant chair in the waiting room, playing games on her phone as she waited for her name to be called.

.

Mathias sat in his office, listening to his patients, yet he anticipated when Lovise would arrive. He was anxious to see her once more. It had been nearly two weeks since they had spoken in that very room. He began to fidget and get antsy as his final client before her finished speaking.

"Are you alright, Mathias?" the client asked, giving him a strange look. "You seem to be showing more signs of anxiety than I am."

"I'm just excited for my evening at home with my dog," he lied, smiling. "I got a puppy last week and can't wait to play with her when I get home." He chuckled to himself. "I sound like a kid, don't I?"

The client smiled. "We all look forward to the good things in life, and if that's your puppy for you, then go for it." She smiled widely. "I'm glad that you have things to look forward to in your life as well."

"I'm glad about that, too," Mathias said with a wide grin. "Would you like to see her?"

"Of course I would," the client said, catching Mathias's contagious grin. "I bet she's adorable!"

Mathias got out his cell phone and showed her the lock screen of it. "That's her," he said, pointing to the small, caramel-colored dog. "Her name is Astrid, and I'm just nuts about her. She's the only lady who holds my heart."

The client laughed. "Just wait until you meet yourself a good woman," she said. "I would wish you all of the happiness in the world."

"What makes you think I don't have a girlfriend?" Mathias asked, laughing.

"She'd be in the lock screen with Astrid," the client answered. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Have a good rest of your day. Give Astrid some warm cuddles for me."

Mathias laughed. "I definitely will, Anna. You have a great day!" He waved to her and turned to his computer, waiting for Pam to announce that Lovise was there. His face said it all as he looked down at his phone. He wanted Lovise to be in that picture with Astrid one day.

.

"So what would you like to talk about today, Lovise?" Mathias asked, shutting his door to his office for privacy. "Is there anything specific on your mind?"

"I want to talk about what love really is," Lovise decided. "And I would like your input as well." She looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. "I've always had conflicting ideas of what love is. Berwald said that he loved me, but I don't think he really did. I know there are a lot of different kinds of love, like with family, friends, and lovers, but I'm just so confused."

"I can see how you would get confused," Mathias observed. "I have never been in love with anyone before, but I know what it's like to love family and friends." He couldn't believe that he had just lied to her like that. But it wasn't like she knew him well enough to know when he was lying or not yet. True, he had never been in love in this life, but he had fallen in love with Lovise many times in history.

"Someone like you has never fallen in love?" Lovise asked, blinking in surprise. "That seems rather shocking to me."

"How is it shocking?" Mathias asked. He was amused and wanted to know her reasoning.

"Well," she began, turning a soft shade of pink. "It's just that I would expect someone like you to have a girlfriend."

"I do have one," Mathias teased, grinning. "She's such a bed hog, and she's always moving things of mine. Would you like to see her?" Before Lovise could answer, he pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of his puppy. "Meet Astrid!"

Lovise found herself laughing from relief and also because she found it hilarious that he referred to his dog as his girlfriend. "She looks like quite the catch," she said with a wink. "I bet many a woman is jealous of her."

"I can't think of any," Mathias laughed. "The girls I went to school with all thought I was a loser."

"And were you?" Lovise asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

He gestured to a picture of him and his cousin Annika from when they were in high school. His teeth were covered in braces, and his hair sat flat on his head. "Dreadful, isn't it?"

"That's you?" Lovise asked. She walked over to his desk and picked up the picture, inspecting it closer. "That's ridiculous! You don't look a thing like that anymore!" Her eyes rested on Annika. "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's my cousin Annika," Mathias answered. "She's from Finland. She was an exchange student that year. It was funny how we found out we were related. We didn't even know each other before she came to America for school. She turned out to be my science partner for a project, and my grandmother recognized her from family photos."

Lovise grinned. "That's actually pretty cool. So I take it you're of Scandinavian descent?"

"Did my last name give it away?" Mathias asked with a smirk. "My family is Danish. What is your ancestry?"

"Norwegian," Lovise answered, smirking back as she sat on the couch. Oh, how Mathias internally melted at that smirk! If anyone could make him feel that way, it was Lovise, and Lovise alone. "It's not often when I find a fellow Scandinavian such as yourself."

Mathias laughed. "That's very true. It's very nice to meet someone whose family is from the same area as mine." He liked how relaxed Lovise seemed to be. Things seemed to be working in his favor.

"I know, right?" Lovise smiled easily with him. It was almost as if happiness came naturally to her whenever he was around. "Tell me, Mathias, do you make everyone smile, or is it just me?"

He found himself blushing. "I think everyone," he stammered. "But thank you for the compliment. I love making people smile. It's when they are most beautiful, you know?"

"That sounds like a good reason," Lovise said with a thoughtful nod. "People tend to be the most beautiful when they're happy. Tell me, are you happy?"

"I'd like to think that I am," Mathias answered after thinking it over for a moment. "What about you, Lovise? Would you say that you're happy?"

"Yes," Lovise answered with a nod. "I'm very happy, especially right now."

Mathias's heart skipped a beat in his chest. Was it because of him? He hoped so! "I'm glad to hear that, Lovise. What do you say we continue on with our talk of love?"

"We should," she agreed with a nod. "I want to know all of your views."

"I can't get into that," Mathias regretfully stated. "We're here to talk about you, not me."

Lovise sighed. "True. Then I'll tell you about my past relationships, and I want to know if you thought they were love."

Mathias felt his heart speed up. He didn't want to hear about her past relationships. He wanted to be her next and last relationship she would ever want. "Okay, let's hear it," he said, trying to hide his utter disappointment.

.

At the end of Lovise's appointment, she stood. "Mathias, there is something else I would like to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Mathias asked. He looked up from the appointment card he was writing out for her. His hand stopped moving as he focused all of his attention on her.

"Well, say I wasn't your patient," she softly began, cheeks turning a bright red. "If I didn't have to meet you like this, would you meet me other times?"

"Like on a date?" Mathias asked her, raising an eyebrow. He watched as Lovise turned a darker shade of red and slowly nodded. "Of course I would."

Lovise's heart skipped a beat. "You would?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise. "You really mean that?"

"Of course!" Mathias said, smiling widely. "Maybe when all of your therapy is through, I can take you out."

"I'd like that," Lovise mumbled, voice barely heard by him.

Mathias handed her the appointment card. "See you next week, Lovise."

She giggled a little to herself. "Yeah, see you next week," she softly said. Her hand went to the doorknob as she turned it. "Let's hope it's a nice day just like this one."

He nodded. "Yeah, here's hoping."

.

Mathias sat in his office late that night, knowing he would have to lock up the practice when he left, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to Lovise. Should he have said that to her considering their professional relationship? He bit at his lip, hoping she wouldn't tell anyone. He could lose his job if anyone found out he had said that to her while she was still his client.

He almost couldn't bear it anymore, wanting her to go and see another therapist so he could see her more often than an hour every week or two. But he didn't know how to say that to her, so he just kept quiet about it. Though every time he saw her, the urge to kiss her got more and more tempting.

He clutched his head in his hands. What was wrong with him? He had to keep it together! Bad things could happen to him if he didn't! He didn't want to be out of the job, because he actually liked being a therapist. All he wanted was for Lovise to stop being his client so he could just date her already!

When she had spoken of her past relationships and sexual partners, Mathias had to remind himself not to get jealous. He had to tell himself that she didn't know about their many past lives together, or else maybe she wouldn't have spoken to him about such things. Yet since she didn't know about it, he had no right to get angry over it.

Mathias tossed a paper clip at the wall and groaned. His eyes went to his phone. He pressed the button to see the lock screen and smiled, seeing his puppy. "Guess I should get home to you, huh?" he softly said to his phone. "I'm coming, Astrid."

He picked up his jacket off the back of his chair and grabbed his phone and keys. He didn't care about leaving anything else there since he would be back the next day. What he was most concerned about was getting home to his little puppy. Astrid needed him so she wasn't all alone in his apartment.

.

Lovise hummed to herself as she ran her brush through her hair. She was so happy. Mathias's words rang over and over inside of her head. He actually wanted to go on a date with her. Just that fact alone made her squeal with joy in the comfort of her own room.

There was knock on her bedroom door. Her sister, Lara, peeked her head in. "Is something going on?" Lara asked. "You're never this girly. Did you meet someone new?" Lara walked in and sat on her older sister's bed. "I want to hear all about it."

"Okay, so you know how I'm stuck in therapy right now?" Lovise began, turning to her sister. She walked over and began running her brush through Lara's silvery hair as she spoke. "Well, my therapist is a total babe, and he said if I wasn't his client he would take me out on a date."

"Really?" Lara asked, eyes widening. "Wow. I haven't seen you this happy since you first started dating Berwald. Do you think this guy might be the one?"

"I'm hoping so," Lovise softly said. "I feel a sense of familiarity with him. It's almost as if I knew him before all of this." She sighed. "But I know that's impossible…"

"Are you sure about that?" Lara asked. "Maybe you knew each other in a past life or something."

Lovise laughed. "Don't tell me you believe things like that," she joked. "That's just absurd."

"You never know, Lo," Lara said. "It could be possible."

"Yeah, and pigs fly," Lovise laughed. "You have quite the imagination."


	3. Chapter 3

Mathias's eyes slowly opened as the groans of the wounded Confederate soldiers around him grew louder and louder. He felt as if his head were about to burst. Fever burned his cheeks. Never in any of his lives had he felt more miserable than he did at that moment. He remembered this pain well. All he had to do was wait for her to show up.

"Mr. Køhler," a soft voice said to him. "You are unwell."

He felt a cool, wet rag being placed against his cheeks. It helped relieve his fever just slightly. His mouth twisted into a smile. "You're wonderful, Miss Lovise." Mathias slowly opened his eyes to see the young nurse smiling down at him.

"Mr. Køhler, you're burning with fever," Lovise sighed, smile turning to a frown of concern.

"I am?" Mathias asked. His voice was cracked and hoarse. He felt slightly delusional. Was she even real? "Miss Lovise, I beg of you, please don't leave my side!" His hands fumbled around for hers.

Lovise grasped his hands firmly. "Please calm down, sir," she calmly told him. "I need you to be calm until we can tend to you."

Mathias squeezed his eyes shut and gasped out as it felt as if fire spread through his leg when he tried to move it. "That really hurts," he hissed out, cringing.

"Your leg is broken, sir," Lovise responded. "If you keep moving it like that, you will never walk again."

"I'm not 'sir'," Mathias groaned out. "It's Mathias. Just call me Mathias."

"Mathias," Lovise softly echoed.

He smiled. "My name sounds nice when said by you," Mathias told her. He opened an eye to see her smiling down at him as she squeezed his hands gently. "Please say it more often."

"I'll try to," Lovise said, smile growing slightly wider. "Now please rest, and I will be back later."

"Promise?" Mathias asked her.

She squeezed his hand once more. "I promise, Mathias."

.

Mathias woke up to Astrid whining at the end of the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes and blinked down at the puppy at his feet. His eyes narrowed as she continued whining.

"Why are you such a pain, pup?" he groaned, getting out of bed. "You always need to go outside right in the middle of a good dream." He opened his bedroom door as the puppy scampered under his feet and down the hallway. "I was dreaming about Lovise, you know," he muttered at Astrid. "It was about when I was a soldier in the Civil War…"

Astrid ran to the front door of the apartment and yipped at him. It were almost as if she were telling him to get over it. She jumped up on the door and yipped a little louder, indicating that her needs were more important than his, or at least that was how Mathias saw it.

Mathias yawned and hooked a leash onto her collar. "Let's go, Astrid," he sighed, opening his apartment door. He was glad that he was at least on a ground-floor apartment. That way he wouldn't have to take her down any stairs or on an elevator of any kind. "Just make it fast," he grumbled at her as they got outside.

He began to contemplate the dream he was having. Ever since he had met Lovise in this life, he had been having constant dreams of their past lives together. The night before was her giving birth to their firstborn child in their first life together. Even thinking about that moment brought tears to Mathias's eyes. Their first child then ever had together had been so beautiful, but she had gotten sick and died at three years. Lovise had been so crushed that she wouldn't eat for weeks, no matter how badly Mathias begged her. It was a pain unlike anything they could have imagined.

Mathias frowned as he thought of his first little girl, the one who had looked so much like her mother. He was so destroyed when she died, and nothing was ever quite the same no matter how many more children they had together. He was thankful that, in this life, they had the technology and utensils to save a small child. At least he wouldn't have to worry as much about losing a child the way he had lost his first.

Astrid scampered back over to Mathias, yipping happily. She was ready to go back inside and snuggle up with him in his warm bed.

He smiled down at his puppy. "You know, you're pretty cute," he told her, bending down to pick her up. Mathias kissed the top of her head. "Let's go back to bed now, sweetheart. You look tired. Come on, princess." He carried her inside and sat on his bed. He waited for her to settle down and curl up before laying down. Hopefully, he would have another dream like the one he was having.

.

Lovise walked into the apartment she and Lara shared after getting off work late. She went into the kitchen for some hot chocolate before bed and nearly screamed.

Before her stood a well-built Asian man a little shorter than her. He was clad in shorts and her sister's fuzzy bunny slippers. His expression was made of pure astonishment as he stared at Lovise, mouth hanging open. If Lovise wasn't interested elsewhere and if her sister wasn't already sleeping with him, she might've found him attractive.

"You're not Lara," he slowly said.

"I'm her sister, Lovise," she responded. "And who are you?" Lovise gave him a quizzical look and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh, I'm Leon," he answered.

Leon. Where had she heard that name before? She remembered Lara mentioning a "Leon" once or twice.

"Her boss?" Lovise asked.

Leon's face turned a bright red. "Uh, yeah," he timidly answered.

"What you do with your underlings is none of my business," Lovise stiffly stated. "But if you hurt this one particular underling, it will become my business. Are we clear on that?" she asked, locking Leon into an icy blue gaze.

He gulped and nodded. "I have no intentions of hurting Lara," he quickly assured.

"Then we won't have any problems," Lovise said with a sly smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some hot chocolate to make." She pushed past him and made her way to their cabinet to get a packet of hot chocolate out of their box.

Only once Leon left the room did she turn around. She was glad to have the kitchen to herself, yet she wished she could've grilled Leon a little more. Lovise worried for Lara. Sleeping with your boss was never that wise of a choice. Why couldn't her little sister just keep things in the workplace in the workplace?

.

Mathias smiled as Lovise walked into his office a few days later. "How's it going, Lovise?" he asked her, leaning back in his desk chair. "Anything you would specifically like to talk about?"

"My sister is sleeping with her boss," Lovise said, sitting on the couch across from him. "I don't know how I feel about that." She glanced down into her lap. "If things go sour, she could easily get fired. Why doesn't she see that?"

"Does she like him?" Mathias asked her, resting his elbow on his armrest and resting his head on his fist. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Or do you know that?"

"I can't really tell," Lovise admitted. She sighed and looked up at Mathias. "Is this just me being a concerned older sister again?"

"What do you think it is?" Mathias asked her. He raised his eyebrows at her as he waited for her to respond.

"I don't know," Lovise sighed. "That's why I asked you, Mathias." She blinked her sapphire eyes at him. "I'm all messed up right now."

"I can tell you're a bit out of sorts," Mathias said with a nod. "Let's talk about how you found out about this."

"Well I came home from a late shift at work to find a half-naked man in my kitchen," Lovise told him. "I nearly screamed if it wasn't for the fact that I have neighbors. I mean, he's highly attractive, but not really my type. Plus he's sleeping with my little sister."

Mathias had to hold back his smile when she said the man wasn't her type. He listened to everything she had to say and answered with, "Do you believe that your sister is capable of making her own decisions?"

Lovise nodded. "I do. Yet I still worry sometimes regarding the decisions she makes. I mean, everyone knows that love in the workplace is bad. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that shit out. It's extremely taboo, almost like falling in love with your therapist or something!" She quickly closed her mouth, realizing what she said.

"Excuse me, but did you just say 'falling in love with your therapist'?" Mathias asked her, grinning. He was really hoping his ears didn't deceive him. Why else would Lovise mention something like that if it wasn't on her mind?

"N-No," she mumbled, looking back into her lap. "That's just ridiculous, Mathias." She could feel her cheeks burning with blush.

"Is it so ridiculous?" Mathias asked her. "Therapy sessions are all about honesty, Lovise. Why can't you be honest with your therapist?"

Lovise's head snapped up to look at him. "What are you talking about? I am being honest with you." She took a deep breath. "Come over here. Come sit by me for a moment."

Mathias followed her request. He went over to the couch and sat next to her. Though he would never admit it out loud, he was happy to be so close to her. It was almost an internal struggle to not put an arm around her and pull her closer. "Okay, now what?" Mathias asked her. His heart was racing from being so close to her, but he needed to focus on her needs instead of his own desires.

"Now close your eyes," she said, shifting her weight as he closed his eyes. Lovise took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She then moved over to his lap and straddled his hips, bending her legs beneath her. After taking one more deep breath, she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his.

Mathias's eyes flew open as he realized Lovise was straddling and kissing him. He wasn't expecting something like that. He knew he couldn't make the first move since it was a therapist and client relationship, but he never expected her to make a move on him. But he was glad that she did as he rested his hands on her hips and began to move his lips on hers.

Lovise let out a small gasp of surprise when she realized he was kissing her back. She wasn't expecting him to return her feelings in a situation like this. Her hands moved down to his shoulders and she pressed herself closer to him. She wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

Yet as Lovise kissed him, she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. It was almost as if she had kissed him before, but there was no way that it was possible. She also felt a sense that this was how things were supposed to be. And as their lips were moving on each other's, she couldn't help but wish she could have more.

It was Mathias who finally broke off the kiss. He needed air for sure, but he regretted releasing those soft lips of hers. How he wished he could kiss her for all eternity.

Lovise's face was flushed and her eyes were hazy. She felt that she couldn't see straight. Everything she saw was Mathias. All she wanted to feel was Mathias. She didn't realize how heavy her breathing was until her mind began to come back to her.

Mathias didn't realize that he was slightly aroused until he regained his senses. He was so glad when he realized it wasn't noticeable. All he had to do was keep her away from that area.

Lovise gazed into his ice blue eyes. "I know that I barely know you, but you're always on my mind first thing in the morning and last thing at night. I feel as if I've known you forever. But…" Her voice trailed off for a moment. "I know that's not possible."

He knew that he couldn't mention past lives. It would ruin the moment, and this was a moment he had been waiting all this life for. "Sometimes people can fall for someone pretty fast."

"Have you fallen for me, Mathias?" Lovise softly asked him.

"I have," he admitted with a nod.

Lovise felt her heart rate speed up. "You're not lying?"

"What benefit would I get from that?" Mathias asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She bit her lip. "I just have a suspicion that some therapists use this tactic to seduce their clients, and then they just stop talking to them after they are no longer their clients."

"Do I really seem capable of that?" Mathias asked her, cocking his head to the side. "I mean, honestly. Do you think I would really do that?"

"I would like to believe that you wouldn't," Lovise answered. She lifted a hand to his face and traced his lips with her index finger. "But then again, you never know."

He had to internally struggle to keep from telling her that he's been waiting all his life for her. All he wanted was to tell her that he's been in love with her all his life, but he knew that he never could without sounding insane to her.

"I want to believe that you truly fell for me as well," she slowly said, gazing into his eyes. "I want to believe that you wouldn't lie to me about that."

"Then why don't you believe it?" Mathias asked her.

"It's hard for me to trust people on what they say," she said, gaze falling to his chest. It was easier for her to talk to him like this if she didn't have to look him in the eyes. "I've been screwed over by too many people, Mathias. I can never believe what they say to me anymore."

"So I'll have to prove it?" Mathias asked her.

Lovise looked back up at him, eyes widening in surprise. "You want to prove that?" she asked him. "Why is it me?"

"I feel as if you're the girl I've been waiting for," Mathias told her. "Please don't prove me wrong."

She smiled in relief and pulled him into another kiss. Though she knew that he could lose his job over kissing her like this, she just couldn't help herself. Mathias was the most amazing man that she had ever met, and she wasn't about to let him slip away.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovise left therapy with a bounce in her step that day. She hummed happily to herself all the way home, mind filled with thoughts of how it felt to finally make out with Mathias. Her heart was still racing from the experience, and she could barely contain all of the joy she felt from it.

When she walked into her apartment, Lara was baking cookies in the kitchen. She was in such a good mood that she didn't even think of a snarky comment concerning Leon. Her mouth rested in a content smile as she hummed to herself while pouring a glass of orange juice.

"You sure are cheery," Lara commented, looking up from her cookie mix. "Did something happen at therapy?" She began stirring the contents of the bowl. "What did your therapist do?"

"I kissed him, Lara," Lovise softly said, gazing into her orange juice. Her mind was filled with all of the wonderful feelings of kissing the man of her dreams. "I kissed my therapist. And the best part is, he kissed me back. He kissed me back, Lara!" She squealed with delight. "I think I'm in love!"

"That's great," Lara said, smiling. "But just remember that you can't really tell anyone else that. It's extremely unprofessional."

"I'm the unprofessional one?" Lovise asked, scoffing. "Lara, you fucked your boss."

Lara paused for a moment. "That's different."

"How?" Lovise asked, leaning against the counter. "You could get fired if someone finds out or something goes wrong between you two."

The younger sister sighed. "Nothing is going to happen, okay? I know what I'm doing." She began distributing the batter evenly onto the sheet. "Now I need to get these cookies done before I go to work."

"They're for Leon, aren't they?" Lovise stated. It was more of a comment than an actual question.

Lara's cheeks turned bright red. "Maybe," she softly said.

"So you really like him, don't you?" Lovise asked. She crossed her arms and looked over at her younger sister. "My little sister is in love."

She was quiet for a moment before answering, "Leon is different from any other man I've recklessly slept with, Lovise. He's wonderful, and he really cares about me."

"Yeah, for now," Lovise commented.

Lara pouted. "See if I ever open up to you again."

.

One Month Later

Lovise walked into her therapy appointment, cheery as always. She was excited to see Mathias sitting at his desk, beaming up at her. Her heart raced as she sat on the couch across the room from him.

"Good morning, Lovise," Mathias greeted with a smile. "What would you like to discuss today?"

"Ever since the night I first kissed you," she softly began, "I've been having these crazy dreams."

Mathias got out his pen and began to write on a paper. "What kind of dreams, Lovise?"

"Well last night's dream took place in the 1920's," she began. "It was me and you, and we were dancing at a party. There were flapper girls everywhere and men in designer suits. You looked dashingly handsome, as always. But we were swing dancing and having the time of our lives." She paused for a moment. "It felt so real."

"Tell me about another one," Mathias encouraged. "This sounds interesting."

"Well there was also one about medieval-ish days," Lovise began. "We lived in Denmark, I believe." She looked up at the ceiling as she thought back about it. "This will sound crazy, but we had a daughter." Lovise giggled a little. "She looked a lot like me." Her smile then faded. "Near the end of the dream, she got very sick and died." Lovise was quiet for a moment. "And I know it was just a dream, but it killed me on the inside. I couldn't even eat for three days, because all I could think about was that child of ours in our dream."

Mathias was quiet for a moment. "What was the little girl's name?" he finally asked.

"Her name was...Astrid," Lovise answered, thinking back. She smiled to herself before looking back at him. "Funny, isn't it? That's the same name as your puppy."

"Yeah," Mathias answered with a smile. "What a coincidence, right?" He thought for a moment. "Now tell me more about the feeling you had after waking up from that dream."

"I cried all morning," Lovise answered. "Though it was just a dream, I truly loved that child with all of my heart. I was so devastated when she had died. It was the worst feeling that I had ever felt in my life. I felt completely drained and dead inside for five days, Mathias." She frowned. "Is that normal?"

Mathias nodded. "It's completely normal," he answered. "When did you have this dream?"

"Last week, after our session," Lovise softly answered.

"Are you still upset over the loss of Astrid?" Mathias asked.

Lovise was quiet for nearly a minute before answering. "Yes," she finally said. "I find myself in a deep depression. She was so real to me, Mathias. Her laugh, her cry, her everything. Why is something from a dream so real to me?"

"It's hard to say," Mathias answered with a shrug.

"During our first session, we talked about how you believe in past lives," she stated, thinking back. "I've never believed in past lives." Lovise tried to piece things together in her mind. "Do you think I might be dreaming of a past life."

"You might be onto something there," Mathias said.

Lovise thought for a moment. "I don't want to talk about past lives right now," she finally decided. "I want to talk about Astrid."

"Then let's talk about her," Mathias said.

There was a sharp, stabbing pain in Lovise's heart as she spoke of the little girl from her dream. She wanted that little girl to be real, to hold that little girl in her arms once more. What she couldn't figure out is why the little girl died in her dream.

.

Mathias sighed at the end of his work day. His mind was stuck on what Lovise had said about her dream. He knew what was going on, but knew she wouldn't believe him until the time was right.

When she had mentioned her dream where their daughter died, he knew right then and there that she was beginning to remember. He held her while she cried over Astrid in therapy, trying to convince both of them that it was just a dream. But to him, it was a vivid nightmare.

Lovise was convinced that the little girl's name was Astrid because she knew that Mathias's puppy's name was Astrid. Little did she know that the puppy was named after the first child the two ever had together.

Mathias threw on his jacket and headed out of the office with a quick goodbye to Pam. He shivered a little as the cold air whipped at his face and quickly made his way to the car. His mind then went to his session with Lovise once more.

Near the end of the session, she had seemed to calm down a bit, but he had still given her his work cell number just in case she needed to talk after hours. She had just seemed so heartbroken over Astrid, and he wanted to help her as much as he could. Dealing with something like that was awful, especially when you were all alone. He hoped she would call to talk to him.

.

When Lovise got home, she wandered into the apartment to hear muffled sniffles. She knew immediately that Lara was crying and rushed to the living room to hug her. Lovise practically threw herself at her younger sister, wrapping her arms around the silvery-haired girl and snuggling her close, not even asking what had happened. All that Lovise was focused on at the moment was to keep Lara from crying any more than she already had.

"Lo, it's awful," Lara sobbed, hugging her older sister tightly, as if terrified Lovise would leave her. "I don't know what to do!"

"What happened?" Lovise asked, cupping her little sister's cheeks in her hand and looking into her violet eyes. "Are you hurt? Who hurt you?"

Lara shook her head and took a few deep breaths before responding. "It's me. It's all me. I did it."

"What did you do?" Lovise asked, concern tinging her voice with panic.

"Well, I haven't been feeling well this past week or so," Lara began. "And my period is late. So I went to the store and got a test."

Lovise felt her heart stop beating for a moment before picking back up again at a much more rapid pace. "Lara, what did it say?" she slowly asked.

"I'm pregnant, Lo!" Lara sobbed. "Everyone is going to know! I'm going to get fired!" She pushed Lovise's hands away and covered her face with her own. "What am I going to do? I'm so scared of what Leon is going to say!"

"Are you sure it's Leon's?" Lovise slowly asked.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" Lara sobbed. "Sure, I sleep around at times, but I'm positive this child is his! He's the last person I slept with!"

"How many times did you?" Lovise asked.

"Six times so far," Lara answered. "We were supposed to go on a date tonight, but now I'm scared to go! I know I have to tell him, but I'm so scared of how he'll react! Will he be angry? Will he leave me? I don't know!"

"Wait, you two aren't dating, are you?" Lovise asked.

"Well, not officially," Lara responded, "because of work and all that. But we've been seeing each other for the past month."

"You've obviously been doing more than just seeing each other," Lovise commented.

"I'm too young to have a baby, Lo!" Lara wailed. "I'm only eighteen!"

Lovise cuddled her sister close to her. "Everything is going to be okay, Lara."

"You have to say that," Lara sniffled, "you're my sister."

"I'm going to go to the other room for a few," Lovise said. "I need to make a phone call."

"Hurry back," Lara softly said.

Lovise nodded and got up before placing a kiss on the top of her sister's head. "I will," she assured her before going to her bedroom and whipping out her cell phone. There was only one person she could think of to call, and he had given her a number to reach him at just hours before.

.

Mathias had just walked into the door of his apartment when he could hear his work cell ringing. He was almost certain it was Lovise. He was quick to answer it. "This is Mathias."

"Oh, thank God!" Lovise sighed on the other end. "I need to talk to you!"

He sensed panic in her voice. "Lovise, what's going on? Is everything alright?" he asked, worry tinging his voice. Mathias could hear Astrid's cries from her crate, but he blocked them out so he could hear Lovise better.

"I just got home, and I heard my sister crying," Lovise began. "So I went to find out what's wrong, and found out she's pregnant! My baby sister is pregnant with her boss's child! What am I going to do?"

"Calm down a little, Lovise," Mathias said, hanging his keys up on a hook by the door before shrugging his jacket off and draping it over the back of a chair. "Tell me how you feel about it."

"I know I'm going to have to help take care of the baby," Lovise said. "I'm so scared. After that dream I had, I'm so nervous around babies or small children. What if the baby dies, Mathias?"

"Now, Lovise, you can't think that way," Mathias slowly said, trying to make his voice sound as soothing as possible. "Just because that happened in your dream doesn't mean it will happen to you sister."

"But what if it does?" Lovise whined. "I'm so scared right now!"

"I'm trying to help you as best as I can, Lovise," Mathias answered. "Are you still at home?"

"Yes," Lovise softly answered. "And I know I shouldn't ask this, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"Ask away," Mathias answered, anticipation building up inside of him.

"I know you could get in a lot of trouble for this, but…" Lovise's voice trailed off once more.

"What is it?" Mathias asked, concerned.

"Could you please come over to my apartment?" she finally asked, voice barely over a whisper.

Mathias thought for a moment. "You realize that you're asking for something illegal, right?" he asked.

"I know," she quietly said. "And it's selfish of me. But I know you have my address. It's in my records."

He was quiet for a moment before answering. "Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be there."

Lovise gasped. "Thank you so much! I'll be waiting! Goodbye!"

"Bye," Mathias said before hanging up. He took a long, deep breath. Going over to Lovise's house would cost him his job if anyone were to find out, but that was a risk he was willing to take. Anything for Lovise.

He was suddenly aware of the puppy's cries in the other room. "I'm coming, baby!" he called to her. He needed to make this quick. After all, he only had twenty minutes to get to Lovise.


	5. Chapter 5

Mathias found his way to apartment 206 and knocked on the door, adjusting his tie as he waited for Lovise to answer. At least, he hoped that Lovise would be the one to answer. He had made it in just under twenty minutes, so he was sure that Lovise would be overjoyed.

Lovise answered the door. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and tears streaked her face. She was wearing an oversized sweater and yoga pants. She quickly pulled him into the apartment and threw herself into his arms as soon as the door was shut and locked. For a straight minute, she hugged him, taking in his scent and everything. Oh, how she longed for him, for a night with him.

"How are you holding up?" Mathias asked her, rubbing her back. He quickly noticed that she was not wearing a bra and had to distract himself to keep from getting excited over that quick fact. Now was not the time to get excited over such perverted things. "How is Lara?"

It was as if Lovise was just remembering that she had a sister. She pulled away from Mathias with wide eyes. "I should probably go and introduce you, shouldn't I?" she asked, frowning. Her hand reached down and grabbed his. "I'm so glad that you actually came, Mathias. I'm so nervous and worried and scared and-"

"I'm here now," Mathias said. "So calm down and let me help you."

"Right," Lovise said with a nod before leading him to the living room where Lara sat on the couch, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. Lara had obviously been crying just as much as Lovise, if not more. "Lara, this is Mathias. He's my therapist."

"What can he do for me?" Lara miserably asked. She fell over onto the couch and squeezed her eyes shut. "Unless if he's a time-traveller, he can't do anything!" she whined.

"Ignore her," Lovise sighed. "You're mostly here for my benefit." She was quiet for a moment. "Do I need to pay you for this?"

"We'll keep it between us," Mathias answered. "You'll just owe me a date or something later."

Lovise perked up a bit at the mention of a date. "That sounds good." Her hand squeezed Mathias's as she sat next to her sister. She pulled Mathias down next to her. "Lara, Leon will be here soon to pick you up. You can't go while looking like this."

Lara groaned. "I don't care what I look like," she sighed. "And he won't either. Trust me. We're just renting movies and going back to his place." Her violet eyes then wandered over to Mathias, taking a good, long look at him. "Oh, Lo, he's even cuter than you let on!"

The older sister's face turned bright red. "Shut up," she mumbled. She looked over at Mathias. "It's not like I talk about you all the time," she quickly explained.

"Oh, yes you do!" Lara giggled. "Mathias, she's infatuated with you! It's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Lovise snapped, grabbing a throw pillow and whacking Lara over the head with it. "Go get ready for your date with Leon!"

Lara rubbed at her head but left the room to do as told.

Lovise turned back to Mathias. "Honestly, I was in a panic when I called you over here. I don't know why I did it. You probably think I'm pretty stupid, huh? It's just that you're the only person I wanted at the moment, and…"

Mathias didn't let her finish the sentence. He softly pressed his lips to hers for a moment and then pulled away. "Don't apologize. You're not stupid, Lovise."

She smiled shyly at him. "Lara has a date with her boyfriend, but I just didn't want to be alone."

"I don't blame you," he simply answered. "After getting news like that, who would?" He put an arm around her and allowed her to fall into his embrace, smiling. "You're so strong, but even the strongest of us have weaknesses." Mathias pressed his lips to her temple and chuckled. "It's time you let me support you for once."

"Yes," Lovise softly agreed. "I will let you support me tonight." She wrapped her arms around his muscular torso and smiled. "But only if you're willing."

"If I wasn't willing, I wouldn't have risked my job tonight by coming here," Mathias answered.

"True," Lovise sighed. "I feel bad that you're risking so much just to comfort me for one night, though." She frowned but tried to hide her face so he wouldn't see. "I'm not worth risking your career over."

"You're worth everything to me," Mathias told her, smiling. "Trust me on that. You're everything I've ever wanted."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Trust me on this," he answered. "I just know."

.

Lara left about a half hour later, leaving Lovise and Mathias alone in the apartment. Lovise didn't mind it, but she just hoped that Mathias wasn't uncomfortable. She kept her space from him and offered him snacks every ten minutes.

"Why are you acting so strangely?" Mathias finally asked. "I'm sure you've had Berwald in your apartment before, correct?"

"Yeah, well this is different," Lovise explained, trying to find something to focus on other than Mathias's beautiful face. "I mean, I liked Berwald, but I didn't have a connection with him like the one I have with you."

"Oh?" Mathias asked, standing up and walking over to her. "And what kind of connection do we have?"

"Even though you haven't, I feel as if we're so close that you've seen me at my worst before," Lovise softly answered, looking up into his eyes. "But that's impossible, isn't it?" She stared at his lips for a moment. "Mathias, we're not even a couple, but I feel as if we've been together for years. No, not years, more like centuries. With every passing session with you, the bond feels stronger, and I can't explain it. I just feel like you already know everything about me. So what's the point in seeing you as a therapist anymore? Why can't I just see you as a significant other instead?"

Mathias smiled at that. "Why not?" he asked. "I wouldn't mind that." He leaned in a little more. "Lovise, what makes you feel like you've known me for centuries? You know that's impossible, right?"

"Something about those dreams I've been having," Lovise softly said. "Please don't call me crazy, but I'm starting to think that they're all just past lives I've had with you, as if I'm just destined to be with you in this life because we've been together all those other lives. But if those past lives are actually real, would you remember them as well?"

"I do," Mathias answered.

Lovise's eyes widened. "You what?" she asked him. "I don't understand. What do you mean you remember them?"

"Astrid was our first child together," Mathias answered. "After she died, you nearly did as well. It worried me. No matter how many more children we had after her, it was never the same. No one could ever replace our perfect little girl."

"Mathias, please stop messing around with me," she softly said. "This isn't funny. What if this is a serious mental condition of mine?"

"But it's not," Mathias told her. "We go through this in every life."

Lovise's eyes filled with tears. "Mathias, please!" she begged. "I can't do this! You can't just spring this upon me!"

"You're the one who brought it up," Mathias calmly stated.

She shook her head vigorously. "Past lives don't exist!" she nearly shouted. "Stop encouraging the crazy ideas in my head!" Lovise gripped both sides of her head as if she had a splitting headache. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why am I doing what to you?" Mathias asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm here because you asked me to come," he explained. "If you would like me to leave, I will." He turned to head for the door, but she gripped his arm with a surprising amount of strength.

"No," she simply said. "I don't want you to leave." Her eyes pleaded with him. "Mathias, I can't let you leave like this. Not like this."

"Then what would you like me to do?" Mathias asked her. "I am here at your command, and I will leave at your command."

Lovise held her breath. "Do you love me?" she asked him. "If you really mean it about those past lives, I want you to prove it to me."

"How can I prove it?" Mathias asked her.

"Come with me to my bedroom and prove it," Lovise told him. "Make love to me the same way you do in my dreams of past lives. If it's the same, then I'll believe you."

His eyes widened. "You realize what you're asking me to do, right?" he asked. "What you're asking you therapist to do?" He began to feel panicked. Mathias was definitely not ready for something like this, but he thought back to the way she liked it in all the other lives. "But if you insist, then I will. I will prove to you that I wasn't making fun of you and that you were correct."

Lovise tugged the oversized sweater up over her head, revealing her breasts. Though they were roughly a C-cup, they were bigger than they were in most lives. She unbuttoned Mathias's shirt and pressed their bare chests together. A smile crossed her face when she felt Mathias shudder with desire. Her lips pressed to Mathias's as she smiled at him and jumped into his arms.

Mathias caught her. "Where is your bedroom?" he asked against her lips.

"Last door on the left in the hallway," she said before going back to kissing him. "And remember, you have to do it just how I remember it from my dreams."

"Roger that, babe," Mathias told her before taking her to her room, eager to prove to her that he was being honest.

.

Lovise laid in bed next to Mathias, panting to catch her breath. She was wrapped in her sheets, lying next to him. "M-Mathias," she stuttered out.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I believe you," she softly said. "I believe that you're right about the past lives. You proved it. You made love to me the way you knew I liked it. I didn't have to tell you where any of my turn-on spots were. You even managed to hit my G-spot every time. How did you do that?"

"Centuries of practice, my love," Mathias answered.

"Well you just gave me the best sex I've ever had," Lovise sighed out, rolling over to look at him. "You are amazing…" Her breathing had finally gone back to normal, but her heart was still beating rapidly. "So I take it I should go to a different therapist?"

"Or accept my services after hours for free?" Mathias suggested. "Lovise, I love you. I have for centuries. Please be mine. Let me be your boyfriend."

Lovise pretended to think about it. "Of course I will," she told him. She rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Mathias Køhler. Be mine forever."

"We'll be good for each other," Mathias told her. "I can help you with anything you're going through, and you'll be there for me to love."

"That doesn't sound like such a fair trade," Lovise told him, frowning. "I mean, you'll be helping benefit me, but what do you get out of it?"

"The love of my lives," Mathias told her.

"You sound like such a sap," Lovise teased.

"Get used to it," Mathias assured, "because there's more where that came from." He smiled at her and kissed her neck, causing her to unleash a moan. "Those noises are like music to my ears."

Lovise giggled. "You are wonderful."

"And you are everything," Mathias assured her.

.

That night, Lara came home to find Lovise and Mathias on the couch, discussing his puppy and looking at pictures of her on his phone. She had a hand on her stomach and her other hand clutching Leon's.

"Is everything okay?" she asked her sister.

"Everything is perfectly fine," Lovise answered, smiling up at her sister. "Mat was able to calm me down. I see you brought Leon." She gestured to Leon. "Leon, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Mathias."

Leon shyly waved to Mathias. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lara's boyfriend, Leon."

Lara blushed. "I quit my job," she told Lovise. "But I'm going to find a new one."

"I think my office is hiring another receptionist," Mathias told her. "I could put in a good word for you, if you'd like."

"How about it, Lara?" Lovise asked. "You could work with Mathias and just answer phones and help make appointments. It wouldn't be hard work while you're pregnant or anything."

Lara smiled. "Thanks, Mathias. I'll put in an application tomorrow."

"And I'll rig it for you," Mathias said with a wink.

Lovise leaned back into Mathias's arms as the four of them spent the rest of the evening chatting and laughing with each other as if they were all old friends. And who knew, maybe they all were in some life?


	6. Chapter 6

One Year Later

Mathias relaxed in his chair at work as his lunch break began. He was wondering when Lovise was going to call him. She called him every day during his lunch break, or she would sometimes come in and surprise him. The days where she came in were always his favorite. He didn't expect her to come in that day, though. Lovise was busy watching Leon and Lara's daughter, Nona.

"Hey, Mat, you busy?" Lara's voice asked him over the intercom in his office. She had taken Pam's position when she had retired ten months back, grateful for the fact that Mathias had pulled some strings for her.

"Not particularly," he answered back. "What's up?"

"I'm coming to talk to you," she stated in a way that sounded so much like Lovise that Mathias had laughed out loud. Her voice was soon heard on the other side of the door. "Open up, Mat. My hands are full."

He chuckled and opened the door to find Lara holding a congratulatory cake. Behind her stood Leon, who was holding Nona, and his beautiful Lovise, who was holding Astrid. His eyes widened in surprise. "What's all this?" he asked, stepping back to let them all into his office. "What's going on?"

Lovise smiled and kissed his cheek on her way in. "You'll see, babe," she told him, eyes shining with excitement. Her smile seemed to light up the tiny office. "But I'll give you a hint. You're going to be so happy!"

"But I'm already the happiest I could ever be," Mathias told her. "I'm engaged to the most amazing woman in the universe." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I come home to you and Astrid every night. How could I possibly be any happier?"

"Oh, you could, trust me," Leon assured, patting his shoulder. "You are going to be living the life, Mat."

Lara set the cake down on the table and eagerly took Nona from Leon. "Just tell him," she giggled. "Even my nerves are shot, Lo!" She bounced the baby, who was becoming fussy. "Even Nona's anxious!"

Lovise laughed and kissed her niece's forehead. "Fine, I'll do it," she said, bright smile on her face. She handed Astrid over to Leon and walked over to Mathias, grabbing his hands. Her sapphire eyes met his ice blue ones. "Mathias Køhler, there's something I'd like you to know."

"And what's that?" he asked, unable to hold back his smile any longer. His heart pounded in his chest as he anxiously awaited the news. He couldn't stop thinking up possibilities of what could be going on.

"Within the next few months, my body will start changing, and so will our names," Lovise told him. "Mathias, we are going to be parents."

Mathias felt his jaw drop. "You're pregnant, Lo?"

She nodded. "Congratulations, Daddy."

He felt overcome with emotion, unable to speak. All he could do was pull Lovise into a tight hug, kissing her temple over and over. "I feel so over whelmed," he choked out. "We're really having a baby?" Hot tears streamed down his cheeks after she nodded. "I love you so much, Lovise. You know that, right?"

"Always," she whispered to him, kissing his ear. "And I love you too, Mathias, always and forever."

.

That night when Mathias walked through the front door of his and Lovise's apartment, he was greeted immediately by Astrid jumping on him. "Hey there, little girl," he greeted, patting her head. "Wow, you're getting so big!" He grabbed her paws, which rested on his abs. "Where's Lo, Astrid?" he asked her in an excited voice. "Come on, let's go find Lo!"

Astrid barked happily and took off toward the living room while Mathias laughed and took off his shoes. He laughed harder when he heard Lovise struggling to silence the excited dog. There was nothing Mathias loved more than coming home to his two favorite girls at the end of a long work day. It was what kept a smile on his face while at work, know thing that he would always come home to Astrid and Lovise.

Mathias found his way to the living room and smiled when he saw Lovise cupping Astrid's head in her hands and shushing her. "Good evening, my love," he greeted.

Lovise's cross expression faded when she saw him. A wide smile spread onto her face as she stood up. "Welcome home, baby!" she excitedly greeted. She wrapped her arms around him and jumped into his arms. "Can you believe we're having a baby, Mathias? It's so amazing! I hope it looks like you!"

"Why me?" Mathias asked, chuckling to himself. "You're much better to look at, my darling."

She blushed. "You really think so?"

"I'm certain I'm not the only one who does," Mathias answered before kissing her cheek. "You know, before my lunch break, I never thought I could've been happier than when I woke up this morning. I was terribly mistaken. My life has gotten ten times more perfect in the last six hours, all thanks to you."

"Well you helped, too," Lovise answered. "It takes two people to make a baby, Mathias. We did this together. We created a life together." She pulled back to smile at him. "How does it make you feel to know that you and I created a whole new person?"

"Honest answer?" Mathias asked.

"Well obviously," Lovise giggled.

He set her down. "Then I'll give you the honest answer." His lips found hers for a moment before he answered with, "It feels amazing, Lo. I can't even think of words to explain how excited I am to take this next step in my life with you. Our lives will get a lot more hectic, but it will be worth it to raise a child who is one half of each of us."

Lovise laughed. "Where did you learn all of this smooth talk, Mathias?"

"When you strive so hard to awaken the beast, don't be surprised when it finally comes out," he smoothly answered with a wink.

She felt an inner fire of desire suddenly coursing through her veins. "A beast, you say?" she lowly asked. Her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks. "And what do I have to do to get this beast to dominate me?"

Mathias bit back a groan of desire. "Say please."

Her thighs felt as if they went up in flames. She smashed her lips against his with a fiery passion, tangling her fingers into his hair. Only one word escaped her lips, laced with lustful desire. "Please."

His eyes flew open and he swooped her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom.

.

Nine Months Later

Lovise examined her body in the full-length mirror that hung on their closet door. She inspected herself from every angle and sighed before turning to Mathias, who was lying on their bed with the week-old son, Christian. "Am I ever going to get my body back?" she groaned, sitting on the other side of Christian.

"Lo, you literally just pushed another living being out of your vagina after carrying him for ten months," Mathias answered, looking at his fiancée with raised brows. "Give your body time to recover. You're incredible, and you're just as beautiful and sexually appealing as you have always been."

She smiled softly and leaned over Christian to kiss him. "I love you, Mat," she whispered against his lips. "You always know what to say."

"I try," he whispered back. "And I love you too."

Lovise combed her fingers through his hair, smiling. "And just think, this is our life now. Isn't this so perfect?" She smiled widely. "Mathias, let's have more babies just as perfect as Christian."

Mathias laughed. "Okay, we can do that. How many more do you want, my love?"

"All of them!" Lovise laughed. "I want as many as I can have without putting myself at risk. I want to bear all of your children in this life and the next and the next and the next and the next." She grinned widely at him.

"Please don't make me horny like this when the baby is awake," Mathias sheepishly pleaded.

"How the hell are you horny?" Lovise laughed. "Christian destroyed my body! Sure, he enlarged my boobs, but he also gave me extra belly fat." She pointed to Mathias. "We're not even going to start on what he did to my vagina."

Mathias smiled at her. "You're still the sexiest woman I've ever seen," he said with a wink. "I can't tell you how many children I've seen you bear, and you still look like such a fucking rockstar to me."

Lovise gently placed her hands over the infant's ears. "Mat, language."

"But vagina is okay?" he laughed.

She gave him a look of disapproval. "Oh, please. You started that one, too. Next you'll be talking about your penis."

"And what's wrong with the word penis?" Mathias asked her. He grinned as Lovise gave him a deadpan look. "I love you, Lovise, and I know you love me." He then quickly added, "And my penis."

"You are so not getting sex for awhile," she groaned.

"I already don't get sex right now anyway," Mathias stated with an indifferent shrug. "What does it matter?"

"No oral sex either," Lovise told him.

Mathias's jaw dropped. "What? All because I said penis? You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am," she answered. "Just to prove I don't love your penis as much as you thought I did."

He rolled his eyes. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Lovise smiled at him. "You were twenty-five when we met, babe. I'm sure you had ways of taking care of it before you met me. But just so we're clear, if you hire a cheap hooker, we're done." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Those bitches are hard to clean up after."

"Hands just aren't the same," Mathias complained. He then thought about what Lovise had said about cheap hookers. Was that really the only thing she was worried about? Not the infidelity or the STD's, but the amount of effort it took to clean up after them? He tried not to smile. Classic Lovise.

"Deal with it." Lovise uncovered her son's ears and smiled at him. "Daddy is silly, Christian." She sighed happily. "But I love him and you, oh, so much."

.

That night, Mathias laid back in their bed with a groan. He turned to his fiancée, who was reading a book. "Hey, Lo," he began.

"I'm not helping you with your blue balls," Lovise flatly stated. She glanced at him sharply. "Baby, I love you, but you got yourself into this one. The most I'll do is get you up, but I'm not touching it myself."

"Get me up?" Mathias asked dumbly. He hadn't even been expecting that much from her. "You will? How?"

Lovise smirked. "Baby, you doubt my abilities?" She poked the tip of his nose. "Shame on you, Mathias." She winked at him. "I said I wouldn't touch you, not that you couldn't touch me."

Mathias's hands immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him for a kiss. His hands slips up her shirt, knowing full well that she never wore a bra at night. That night was no different from any other normal night. He groped at her breasts as he kissed her, feeling her kiss back with just as much force as her book clattered to the floor.

In all honesty, the idea of Lovise not using her hands seemed kind of hot to Mathias. It was a new thing to try in bed. He figured that was Lovise's plan all along as she kept her hands behind her back. He liked the idea of all of that. It was definitely something exciting.

He finally got tired of the fabric of her shirt constricting his hands and just removed the shirt, causing Lovise to gasp out as the cold air hit her heated flesh. Mathias blinked in surprise as she moved her arms to cover up her stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, grabbing her forearms.

Lovise's eyes widened in surprise. She had just realized that she had most likely killed the mood by giving in to insecurity. "I just…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down, into Mathias's lap, noticing he wasn't all that aroused anymore. "I didn't mean to kill the mood…"

"Let me see," Mathias encouraged. "Move your arms, Lovise, and let me see you."

She took a deep breath and slowly removed her arms from her torso.

Mathias took a deep breath and let out a low whistle. "God damn, you are so beautiful."

Lovise felt tears in her eyes. "You really think so?"

"Oh, I know so," he answered with a nod. "Lovise Bondevik, you are the most beautiful woman on this planet. And I'm so glad that you are mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Six Months Later

"Lovise, do you not realize what time it is?" Lara asked her older sister, storming into the small room of the church where Lovise was hiding. "Everyone is waiting!"

The Norwegian woman looked up at her younger sister in surprise. "It's time already?" she asked, sapphire eyes wide. "I swear I only dozed off for five minutes!"

"Yeah, try a half hour," Lara laughed. "But yeah, it's starting, and I have to get out there. I won't tell anyone that you were sleeping back here if you just hurry up and stand. Don't rumple your dress either!" She grabbed her older sister's hands and helped her to her feet before admiring her for a brief moment. "Oh, Lo…" she sighed out. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

Lovise blushed. "You really think so?" she asked. She looked down at the flowing, white dress. It fit her every curve beautifully, and she couldn't wait for Mathias to see her in it. She felt so beautiful. "I hope Mathias thinks the same."

"Think about it for a second, Lovise. Mathias thinks you're a goddess when you're wearing a t-shirt and sweats," Lara said. "He's going to find you absolutely celestial when he sees you in this."

"I sure hope so," Lovise said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Well then, let's go." She exited the room to run into Leon.

Leon had to perform a double-take. "Lovise?" he asked. "Dear God, you're gorgeous!" He smiled widely. "Mathias is one lucky guy!" His arm wrapped around Lara's waist. "Of course, I'm pretty lucky, too."

"Nice save," Lara scoffed at him, snuggling into his hold. "Where are the babies?"

"Don't worry about that. I've got them taken care of," Leon stated. "Christian and Nona are with your mom. I'm just here right now to walk you down that aisle, my darling."

Lara blushed. "Then I guess that's my cue." She kissed Lovise's cheek, careful not to leave a lipstick stain. "Happy Wedding Day, Lovise. May all your dreams come true, Big Sister." Her fingers wiggled at her older sister in farewell as Leon led her toward the sanctuary to walk with her down the aisle.

Lovise took a deep breath before following. This was it. It was her wedding day. She and Mathias were finally going to get married and make an official family. Her heart raced madly in her chest. This was the happiest day of her life, other than when Christian was born. Today was the day the three of them were legally united as a complete family, and she couldn't be any more excited than she was at that moment.

.

Mathias waited at the end of the aisle for his bride. A wide grin crossed his face when he saw Lara and Leon walking down toward him. Lara looked so beautiful on Leon's arm, her silvery hair done up in what looked like the most complicated hairstyle of the century. He winked at her and she winked back.

His heart sped up in his chest as he heard the bridal march began to play. This was it. This was the moment that Lovise was going to join him at the altar. He could feel himself beginning to sweat with anticipation and nervousness. Everything he had ever worked for in life had been building up to this moment, and he couldn't wait to see his beautiful bride.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as she walked into the sanctuary. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that he actually forgot to breathe when he laid eyes on her. Everything in his mind screamed for air, but all he wanted was her. He was so overcome with emotion that he just wanted to bow at her feet right then and there and recite his vows to her along with professing his undying love many times over. Mathias just wanted her to know how in love he truly was with the amazing woman who was slowly walking toward him.

"Breathe," the preacher politely said to him, seeing that his face was bright red.

Mathias finally breathed. He didn't look away from Lovise as he said, "That's my beautiful bride right there. How do you expect me to remain calm when I know that she is the light of my life and we will be together for the rest of it?"

The preacher smiled. "She is lucky to have a man like you, Mathias. Because I know you are loyal to her, and I know you will remain loyal."

"She is the love of my life," Mathias said. "I don't ever want anyone else. Lovise is my beginning and my end. I don't need anyone else."

Lovise had approached the podium by then, smiling. "Don't you just look handsome," she softly said to him.

Mathias offered his hand to walk them up the stairs to the altar. "And you are absolutely breathtaking," he told her. "I legit forgot to breathe when you were walking down the aisle toward me. The preacher had to remind me to breathe."

She giggled. "You're just making that up. Tall tales in a church, Mathias? Shame on you."

"Oh, he's not lying," the pastor softly told her. "That really happened."

Lovise looked over at Mathias with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh," she softly said, looking into his ice blue eyes. "I love you so much…"

Mathias smiled. "I love you too. Now let's start our wedding, shall we?"

.

The reception was rocking, Mathias and Lovise dancing away on the dance floor. When they did their first dance as a couple, they insisted on holding Christian with them halfway through so they could dance as a family. They had officially decided right then and there that there was no way their lives could get anymore perfect. Everything was officially wonderful, and there was nothing more any of them needed from anyone.

Lovise looked up at Mathias when it came time for the toasts. "I'm surprised you chose Leon for your best man," she told him. "What was your reasoning?"

"Well," Mathias began. "I was so focused in school about becoming a therapist so I could meet you that I didn't exactly focus on making friends. Plus, Leon's my bro. I'm sure he'll say good things about me...right?"

She laughed. "Here's hoping."

"Mat, where do I begin with you?" Leon began in his speech as best man. He smiled over at Mathias. "It was when I realized that we were alike that I knew we would be friends. We were both chasing after that one girl in our lives, and who knew that those girls we were chasing would be sisters? I sure wouldn't have thought that.

"But you see, you're one awesome guy. I remember thinking when I met you that if there was any guy who would be perfect for Lovise, it would be you. You care deeply for her, and I have never seen another guy respect a woman as much as you respect Lovise. I have never seen another man love as deeply as you do. Honestly, I hope that I can even amount to be half the man that you are when it comes to love," Leon stated. He raised his glass. "Here's to a happy life for you and your beautiful wife. I wish you two the best, and nothing short of it."

Mathias raised his glass to Leon and smiled. "Thanks, bro." He took a sip and turned to his wife. "See? I told you he'd have my back. Now it's time to see what Lara has to say about you."

Lara stood up and smirked at her older sister. "Oh, Lo, where do I begin with you? Let's begin with that first session you ever had with that therapist that you were totally gaga over. What was his name? Oh, right! His name was Mathias Køhler! I remember how you would tell me all about him as you would brush my hair at night." She giggled. "And then how you would tell me about how you would get so excited about the fact that you had such a cute therapist who seemed to really understand you."

Lara's face grew more serious. "I'm glad he understood you when no one else did. I'm glad that he listened to you. I'm glad that he loves you more than anyone else in the entire world. That's what you deserve, Lovise! That's what I've always told you. And that is why I'm so proud that I can finally call Mathias my big brother. I will never use the term in-law with him. He's my brother, and that's that." She smiled over at Lovise and Mathias. "Welcome to the family, Mathias. We welcome you with open arms and love you already. Please take care of our Lovise."

Lovise wiped a tear from her eye as she raised her glass and smiled. She took a sip of her champagne and nearly spat it out when Mathias whispered, "You used to tell her about me after our sessions?"

"Mat!" Lovise gasped out, laughing. "I thought you knew this!"

Mathias grinned at her. "This is all new to me!" His smile widened. "I'm glad that you did. That shows that you really do love me back, Lo." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I really am the luckiest man on this earth, aren't I?"

Lovise puckered her lips and kissed him. "If you're the luckiest man on earth, then I'm the luckiest woman. Mathias, I couldn't ask for a better husband than you. I'm glad I was able to marry my best friend. You are the most wonderful man to walk this earth, and I'm so glad to have you all to myself."

"I've always been yours," Mathias told her. "And only yours. I only breathe for you."

She smiled. "I'm glad. I love you, Mathias Køhler."

"And I love you, Lovise Køhler."

.

"So tonight is our first official night as a married couple and neither of us are drunk, huh?" Lovise asked Mathias, raising an eyebrow at him. "What an unexpected turn of events, my love."

"I wanted to remember this night," he answered with a shrug. "Sue me." He smiled and kissed her cheek as he sat on the bed in their honeymoon suite. "And we have an early morning tomorrow."

They were heading to Norway in the morning to see Lovise's family who lived there, wanting to honeymoon to Scandinavia. They would be spending a week in Norway and a week in Denmark, taking the baby with them. Lovise had wanted to take Christian with them, but Mathias had assured her it would be better to leave him with her parents since he wasn't that great of a traveller.

"It's going to be a rough two weeks without Christian," Lovise softly said, frowning at Mathias as she sat down on his lap. "Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"He's going to have so much fun with Nona and your parents," Mathias assured with a smile. "I'm gonna miss the little tyke, too. Just remember that we can Skype him at any time, Lo. Everything is going to be just fine." He kissed her cheek in reassurance. "Now, it is our honeymoon, you know," he reminded, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Lovise laughed, standing up. She modeled her dress for him. "But my dress is so gorgeous, Mathias," she told him. "Doesn't it look so great on me?"

"It would look even better on hung up on the closet door," he lustfully answered.

Her cheeks flourished into pink. "Mathias, you dirty boy!" she teased. "But if you insist, then I guess that I can't refuse." She slowly took off the dress and hung it up on the closet door, now only clad in her strapless bra and panties. "But you're still in your tuxedo. I honestly think it would look better draped over the back of that chair over there," she said, pointing to a chair in the corner.

Mathias obediently stood and removed the tuxedo, walking back over, clad only in his boxers. "Now, Lo, you are still wearing way too much clothing," he told her. "Something needs to be done."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Like what?" Her lips formed into a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips. "If you don't like it, remove it yourself."

And that was exactly what he did.

.

The next two weeks went by so fast that Mathias and Lovise had a hard time even staying focused on what was even going on. They were both so excited to be in their ancestral countries that neither of them could stay relaxed. The two just wanted to see everything and experience all that they could in just two short weeks, which their families thought was hilarious.

Both families had approved of their choice of spouses, especially Lovise's when they found out how devoted Mathias was to Lovise. They had teared up when he told them he felt he had been waiting his whole life for her. Each set of grandparents was slightly disappointed that Christian hadn't come along, to which Lovise would turn to Mathias and blame him, causing him to laugh uncomfortably.

All in all, they had a good time, but they were so glad to be home when the time came to return. Lovise had burst through the front door of her parents' house, crying out for Christian, who was just overjoyed to see her. Mathias had quickly joined her as they covered their son in kisses and passed out trinkets from their honeymoon to their family members who were there.

Lovise laid next to Mathias in bed their first night back and sighed out happily, snuggling up to him. "You know, if our lives as a married couple are anything like what they've been like when we've been together so far, then I'm sure we're golden."

"You think so?" Mathias asked, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling her close. "I'd like to think that we're golden then. We're going to be so happy forever, Lo."

"I really hope so," she told him, smiling. She was quiet for a moment. "Mathias, what would you have done if I had never been your client?"

"I would have eventually given up being a therapist and gone on a hunt for you," he honestly admitted. "Because nothing is better than being with you, Lovise. You are everything to me. You have been since the beginning of my days as Mathias Køhler, and you will be until we cease to be. It's that simple."

Lovise smiled wider and kissed him softly. "I love you, Mattie," she told him, closing her eyes. "Let's be together forever, baby, okay?"

"Is that a promise?" Mathias asked her.

"It's a promise," Lovise answered with a smile.

He chuckled to himself. "And I hope it lasts until the end of time."

"Oh it will," she assured him. "We'll be together forever. In this life and the next."

Mathias smiled. "And the next and the next and the next…"

.

The End


End file.
